1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to rod assemblies; and, more particularly, to a rod assembly adapted to be mounted under a shelf or ceiling and receive hangers thereon.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Rod assemblies for hanging clothes or the like in a closet are well known in the art. There is a need for such assemblies which can be mounted under a shelf or ceiling and having an elongated tubular bar for receiving a plurality of hangers thereon. Many such assemblies have been suggested in the past. However, such assemblies take a considerable amount of weight since clothes are relatively bulky and heavy. Thus, various means have been suggested for assembling such devices and supporting them. For example, in U.S. Pat. No. 3,239,070, a hang rod assembly is disclosed. This assembly receives a mid support in the elongated tubular rod to support the same. However, an elongated channel must be formed in the rod to receive the support member which is expensive and weakens the rod. Further, hangers cannot slide along the rod past such support members.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,286,850 to Ruhnke discloses a similar arrangement and is likewise deficient. U.S. Pat. No 3,034,758 to Vagi shows a connector mechanism having a bracket connected to a shelf having a curved portion fitting into a pole. The parts cannot be quickly and easily disassembled, require careful machining of parts and do not allow hangers to move therepast.
There is thus a need for a rack assembly which can be quickly and easily manufactured, assembled and installed under a shelf or ceiling which provides firm mid support, yet allows hangers to move therepast.